


It starts from the shower

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: There is no better way to spend your special birthday than with the person you love.Originally posted on Tumblr on 7th June 2014





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of my first attempts doing PWP?
> 
> After writing this I got too embarrassed to actually read the entire thing through (even today) so well, enjoy?

The water that flowed from the shower over their bodies was cool, but the heat of their bodies was so overpowering that they could not even feel it.

The sound of the droplets hitting the tiled floor could not even reach their ears; instead, it was only the sounds of their lovemaking and moans that could be heard.

"Kai-kun, I'm… almost…"

Aichi was bending forward, his hands and forearms that were pressed against the wall served as a support for him to lay his head upon. His shaking legs were spread wide apart; he was barely able to stand. His back was curved and in a way that his rear end was raised high, which made it easy for his lover to do as he wished.

"Not yet… I'm not going to let you come just yet." Kai whispered huskily into Aichi's ear, his hot breath tickling his earlobe and sending a quick shiver down his spine.

Kai had his body pressed against His beloved's, with his chest against the other's back, and when he spoke he ground against him even harder. His lips were at work, leaving soft, butterfly kisses on his lover's jaw, neck and shoulders. He had his left hand toying with the little numbs on Aichi's chest while his right was between his legs, his long fingers curled around his shaft, moving up and down in pumping motion.

As he moved his hand from the base to head and down and up and down again, he slowly changed his pace. He started slowly before increasing his speed little by little, before bringing down again. Occasionally he would do a slight twisting motion as he brought his hand up, or stop at the tip to tease the little opening that was slowly secreting pre-cum with his thumb.

"Kai-kun, I… I can't… I need…"

"If you want it so badly, then beg for it." Kai gave Aichi's length a quick squeeze, earning a sharp gasp from his darling. "Beg me, Aichi, for your release."

"Kai-kun… please, let me… come…"

"Not enough. More, Aichi. Let me hear your sweet, sweet voice."

"Kai-kun, please… I need to… come… I'm almost…"

"Surely you can do better than this."

"Please let me come, Kai-kun!" Aichi cried out, already at his limit.

Kai smirked.

"That's much better. Go ahead; do as you please."

With his beloved's permission and a few hard strokes later, Aichi let out a soft cry as his body shuddered as he finally reached the point of release, letting out most of his load into Kai's hand.

With his release, he lost almost all the strength in his body and his legs gave way. Fortunately, Kai had predicted this and caught him with his left arm.

Kai shifted his body to support both him and Aichi. As he did so, he brought his soiled hand, still coated in his lover's thick white semen, closer to his face and began to lap it up with his tongue.

”That's… dirty…" Aichi reprimanded in a sleepy tone, leaning onto Kai for support.

Kai ignored Aichi's words, instead focusing on his tone and expression instead.

"It's still too early for you to rest, Aichi. You were the one who said you wanted to go all the way tonight."

"I know… just give me a little while…"

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think I can."

"If that's the case…"

Kai turned off the tap of the shower before he wrapped his left arm around Aichi's shoulders and hooked his right under his knees. In one quick lift, he literally swept his beloved off his feet. Aichi, surprised by the sudden action, let out a small sound of surprise and instinctively grabbed onto Kai's shoulders for support.

"K-Kai-kun, we should dry off properly… or we'll catch a cold—"

"We won't," Kai interjected.

He carried Aichi all the way from the bathroom to their bedroom, where he laid him gently on the bed with his head resting on the pillows. Retrieving the bottle of lube and a small square packet from the drawer of the bedside table, he climbed onto the other side of the bed. Lying down on his side, Kai moved as close as he could to his beloved. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of its contents onto the palm of his left hand, which he used to coat his fingers.

As he did this, he leant forward to kiss Aichi. First allowing their lips to connect before tenderly sucking them and using his teeth to lightly nip at that luscious and slightly swollen bottom lip, the kiss was slow, sensual and very, very arousing.

The kiss, passionate as it always is, served as an effective distraction rather than a gesture of tender loving. While Aichi was preoccupied with their lip-locking, Kai brought his hand between his legs again, this time to that little, puckered hole. He circled the ring of muscle with his coated forefinger, teasing it a little before slipping it in along with his middle finger. As expected, it was tight; it has been quite a while since they had the chance to do this.

Aichi would usually let out a small, shocked gasp at the intrusion, but because of the kiss, he could only let out a hummed sound. It didn't seem like he was in any pain or discomfort.

After a short pause to allow Aichi to get used to his fingers, Kai began to move them in a slow, scissoring motion, stretching the canal of muscles and working them loose. He added a third finger a little later, and when he did he broke the kiss to allow the both of them to catch their breath.

Reaching over to where he left the bottle, he patted the sheets for the condom he had left there earlier. He found it easily and was about to tear it open with two hands until Aichi stopped him by putting his own hand over his.

"I… I want Kai-kun to fill me up with his cum… lots and lots of it…" Aichi made his request with his head turned away bashfully. "Is that… no good?"

Seeing this adorable scene in front of him almost made Kai lose every bit of the little self-restraint he currently has. As much as he would love to just pin Aichi down and start thrusting his aching erection in and out of that sweet little hole, he was able to collect himself before he did anything rash.

"K-Kai… kun?" Aichi whispered out, in his voice uncertainty was evident.

He was waiting for Kai's response, which he realised he has yet to give.

"… I'm fine with it."

Kai removed his fingers, moving to help Aichi change his position so that the latter was now lying with his chest against the bed with his hips raised high and chin on the pillows. He got up on his knees and, with more lubricant, prepared himself quickly. Securing his hold on Aichi's slim hips he lined himself up with his entrance, ready to enter him.

"I'm going in."

"Un." Aichi nodded slightly, trying to steady himself with his elbows and arms.

Kai moved his hips forward, pushing the tip of his hardened shaft in slowly. He continued with this pace until he was all the way in, buried to the hilt. He let out a heavy sigh of bliss as he exhaled as he felt Aichi's insides, though they were nicely loosened to accommodate him, tighten around him in a way that just feels so, so good. It felt like his body was sucking him in, desperate for his rough loving. This was a feeling he could never get enough of.

Aichi now had his hands balled into fists, grabbing in them the white bed sheets. His face was buried in the pillow, which he had intended to use to muffle his moans; the sound of them made him feel terribly embarrassed, especially in this state of arousal. One almost escaped from his lips when he felt his lover's length—throbbing and fully erect, entering him inch by inch. It was much different from Kai's preferred way of entering him quickly, which felt like a literal bolt from the blue that shook his entire body. Going slow provided a different kind of ecstasy: if he had to describe it he would say it felt like a hot fever that was making his stomach flutter as it stirred and built up. He liked it this way, to the point that he could even get addicted to it.

Kai waited for Aichi to get adjusted to him before he started moving. He withdrew himself, slamming back in just as the head was about to emerge. Moving in and out at a pace that alternates between fast and slow, the sound of skin slapping on skin along with pants and breathy gasps filled the room. When they were riding on a steady rhythm Kai brought one hand down between Aichi's legs and did what he had done earlier in the shower.

When Aichi's voice got sharper and louder and his breathing more laboured, Kai knew that he had found it: Aichi's sweet spot. He focused his movements so he could hit over and over again, going in harder and much deeper. Aichi's sweet cries, moaning out his name between mewls of drunken pleasure, was music to his ears.

"Amazing…" Kai whispered under his breath; his fervent thrusts showed no signs of ceasing. "Does it feel good, Aichi?"

"I-I-It feels... great...!"

Kai's lips tugged into a grin. He increased the pace of both his thrusts and his hand, forcing both of them to approach their climax sooner than expected.

Aichi came first, Kai several moments later.

Not being able to muster the strength to support themselves, the couple collapsed onto the bed, with Kai still inside Aichi. Their bodies were now completely relaxed with their release, leaving them exhausted. However, they both knew that it was still too early for them to fall sleep.

"Aichi..." Kai whispered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss onto Aichi's cheek.

Aichi turned his head in response, and the two shared a brief, soft kiss.

"Erm, Kai-kun, if you don't mind..." after their lips parted, Aichi gestured downwards with his eyes.

"Oh."

Kai's reaction was only that of mild surprise, unlike Aichi who was looking terribly awkward and embarrassed.  He slowly pulled out of his lover, and once he was out, a stream of milky white liquid started to dribble out.

"Sorry, Aichi.  I let it out inside again."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise. I'll just take another shower."

"Shall I help you, then?"

Aichi would have normally agreed, but he caught the strange glint in Kai's eyes.

"I-I can handle it myself!"

In his panic, Aichi moved away from Kai. However, he moved too suddenly and was about to fall off the bed. Kai reacted quickly, which saved him the fate of a nasty fall, but for somehow or another it ended up with him being on top of Kai, their chests pressed against each other's. Finding the situation somewhat amusing, they laughed in unison.

"That reminds me, it's time."

"Time for... what?" not understanding what Kai was referring to, Aichi followed his line of sight, which was directed at the face of the digital clock on the bedside table. It was just past midnight, and when he caught sight of the date he immediately knew what Kai meant. "Ah..."

"Happy birthday, Aichi." Kai gave his beloved a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Thank you, Kai-kun. I love you too."

"Would you like to have your present now?"

"Let's leave it until the morning. If you don't mind, erm..."

"The shower?"

"... Yeah."

"I'll carry you."

"I said I can handle it on my own..."

"... I was thinking that we could take another shower together."

"Only a shower?"

Kai nodded, but Aichi didn't seem to believe him.

"If you insist... then I'll take up your offer."

"Let's go, then." Kai, motivated and in a strange sense enthusiastic, scooped his lover into his arms.

"Eh?" before Aichi could register what was going on, he was already being carried off the bed and was on the way to the bathroom once more.

Let's just say that this couple, enjoying whatever little that is remaining of their teenage years, did not get a single wink of sleep that night.

**\- END -**


End file.
